Ane/Human hybrid
Ane/Human Hybrids come in two varieties depending on who the Mother and Father are. Anetaur The Anetaur is a result of the cross between a male human and a female Ane or an Ane and a Centaur. Form and shape of the body and head can vary greatly, and unless the same combination of parents is used, you will get something different. Ane-Centaur crosses will weight between 600 and 900 pounds standing taller at the shoulder than Ane and topping off around 7 foot in height. Ane-Humanoid crosses will be Ane sized at most. Most, have an Ane style head and a completely furred body. Some few will have more humanoid faces and a centaur like upper body. Body color can run to anything an Ane would have, the Centaur parent or the Humanoid parent. Bare skin tends to be dark influenced by the blue-black skin of the Ane. Eye color is again influenced by both parents, and the solid blue eye of the Ane is seldom if ever seen. (Ane natural eye color is brown. The “blue eye” is a result of reflected light, not the true pigment of the eye.) Mucus membranes tend to purple (like giraffes) due to Ane blue pigment, but less of it. All Anetaurs will be psionic. Anything from a medium grade to a high grade psionic and possessing at least telepathy and can have teleportation. Other abilities are possible that can appear in the non Ane parent. Those with Ane type heads will usually not be able to speak, but with telepaths that is not a disadvantage. Anetaurs mature in 10 to 12 years, again depending on who the parents are. Split the difference between the Ane and the non Ane parent they are usually fertile unless other circumstances interfere. What would result from Anetaurs breeding has thankfully never been tested. One hopes it is something more stable than the parents. Culturally the Anetaur can be anything that resembles a combination of the two parents. If largely raised by one parent over the other their cultural outlook will reflect that. Anetaurs will be part of the All (See Ane) but should not be considered mainstream members. Rather odd-ball cousins for the most part. Accepted, but...well...watched. One thing that has been noted about Anetaurs is the bent attitude. There is something about the Ane head the does not mix well with other species and it shows through their often unconventional attitudes and willingness to do things that sane people would not consider. (“Because I've never been eaten alive by a dragon before, and he promised I'll survive it.” -- Actual example) Almost every one that exists has taken up the adventuring life, most simply to see what there is to see. They tend to have odd tastes in decor and possess an aesthetic sense that leaves most people at a loss for words. Half Ane Half Ane are the result of a cross between a male Ane and a female Humanoid (Mom's Legs rule). They have two digitigrade legs and usually an Ane style head. They resemble Fauns other than the straight hair and the muzzle. Most will also have small horns as well. Body color can run to anything an Ane would have or the Mother would have. Bare skin tends to be dark influenced by the blue-black skin of the Ane. Eye color is again influenced by both parents, and the solid blue eye of the Ane is seldom if ever seen. (Ane natural eye color is brown. The “blue eye” is a result of reflected light, not the true pigment of the eye. Mucus membranes tend to purple (like giraffes) due to Ane blue pigment, but less of it. All Half Ane will be psionic. Anything form a medium grade to a high grade psionic and possessing at least telepathy and can have teleportation. Other abilities are possible that can appear in the non Ane parent. Half Ane mature in 11 years. They are usually fertile unless other circumstances interfere. Males will have a sheath and external testicles. What would result from Half Ane breeding has never been tested. One hopes it is something more stable than the parents. Culturally the Half Ane can be anything that resembles a combination of the two parents. If largely raised by one parent over the other their cultural outlook will reflect that. Half Ane will be part of the All (See Ane) but should not be considered mainstream members. Rather odd-ball cousins for the most part. Accepted, but...well...watched. One thing that has been noted about Half Ane is the bent attitude. There is something about the Ane head the does not mix well with other species and it shows through their often unconventional attitudes and willingness to do things that sane people would not consider. They tend to have odd tastes in decor and possess an aesthetic sense that leaves most people at a loss for words. The majority of Half Ane can be found in Dayraltown, Scotsdale. A breeding project of one of Suszan McDonald's personal servants. They are well cared for and well raised, still a bit bent. Category:GreyhawkeCategory:RacesCategory:Ane